


The Translation

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Eames sighs. "It's not that amusing, really."





	The Translation

Eames sighs. "It's not that amusing, really."

He jerks away from the phone as Arthur guffaws.

Arthur coughs, giggling like a schoolgirl. "You--You can order wine in Arabic and flirt in Latin, but--" 

"I don't speak Spanish. Ha. Bloody. Ha. Now will you please threaten this man--"

Eames hears him slapping his thigh, wheezing. "It's not that funny," he says. "But you asking politely just kills me."

He suppresses a smile. "Glad I amused you. Next time you're in Mombasa, I'm leaving you for dead."

"Te vere allá, mi amor." Arthur clears his throat.  "Alright, hand him the phone."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: I'll see you there, my love.
> 
> I would've loved for Eames to be a show off and point out that Arthur ironically doesn't know the language of his family's country while he does, but alas, I don't trust the accuracy of Google Translate so I stuck to Spanish.


End file.
